Nowhere to Escape
by WhiteInfinity21
Summary: They both desire power over the other, but who will win when Sarah challenges the Labyrinth for the second time? JS


Nowhere to Escape

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or the lyrics from, Set Me On Fire by Icon and the Black Roses.

Note: Brief lemon at the end, If you don't like it, then don't bother to read the story.

* * *

Sarah had been patient long enough. She was through with waiting, it was time to get what she wanted. Nothing Aboveground appealed to her, what she desired lay elsewhere. It existed in the Underground in fact and there was only one way to get it. Going back to the Labyrinth and facing it king once more.

So she challenged the Labyrinth and the Goblin King for a boon of her choice. Jareth was skeptical at first about her wager, as was his due, but Sarah was firm that if he didn't accept her challenge, than she would challenge the Labyrinth itself.

This was something that the Goblin King could not prohibit Sarah from doing. She had earned the right to challenge the Labyrinth a second time for a prize of her choosing by beating it once before.

He asked her what she would request of the Labyrinth if she was victorious a second time. She replied, "unlimited access to all parts of the Labyrinth whenever I choose, and to be able to come and go as I please."

Jareth always loved a good challenge and was intrigued by Sarah's wager. Should she best him again she could request any one thing from him and/or his Labyrinth, but if she lost, he could claim anything from her or hers that he desired. The chance to reclaim his power over Sarah that she has thrown off as a child was too tempting to pass up.

The Goblin King didn't have to accept the challenge to him personally. She had the right to challenge the Labyrinth itself but Jareth had the right to refuse Sarah's wager. He didn't have to participate if he didn't want to, but he couldn't claim a prize from Sarah if she lost either if he did so. He agreed to her wager, already looking forward to what he would do to her once she was his.

Jareth should have considered what Sarah would claim if she was the victor.

* * *

The Goblin King gave her ten hours to complete the Labyrinth and beat him at their game. The time limit was one hour less than it had taken Sarah to win her brother back the first time she ran the Labyrinth. Jareth thought that after her first victory her confidence would cause Sarah to make mistakes, that the intervening years since they had last met would have made her soft.

He could have not been more wrong.

Sarah had been planning and preparing for this for years. After returning home after her first time in the Underground, the teen had found her previous existence dull and boring. Nothing offered her any serious challenge anymore. It didn't take her long to realize that she wanted to go back.

And so she started scheming.

Sarah was no longer the spoilt, naïve brat she had been the first time she had called upon the goblins. Her tastes had changed and her desires had matured. The Girl Who Had Won wanted more than to just simply relive her adventure in the Underground. No, she wanted something much more.

Sir Didymus had been the one to tell her about the Champion's Rights she could claim since she had won her brother back from the Goblin King. The notion of being able to claim any prize she desired if she challenged the labyrinth once more and won a second time was intriguing. It was too tempting of an idea to pass up. She spent years preparing for this day.

So she summoned the Goblin King to her apartment and explained her offer. Fool that he was, he accepted. Now she was back and she was never going to willingly leave the Underground ever again.

The game had started and the hunt was on, though Jareth didn't know that he was her prey.

The Goblin King watched entranced as Sarah seemingly effortlessly solved every obstacle the maze threw her way. Her rapid progress through the Labyrinth was like a finely choreographed dance. The Labyrinth was putting up the hardest challenge to a runner he had ever seen and yet Sarah acted as if she was out for an evening stroll. Her single minded determination as she made her way through the Labyrinth both impressed and worried Jareth.

Three hours before her time was up, Sarah strode out of the Labyrinth and into the Goblin City. She had won the first part of the challenge, the Labyrinth had failed to defeat the confidant woman. Now it was Jareth's turn to try his luck.

The Goblin King's elite troops ambushed Sarah within two minutes of her entrance into the city. Their orders were to slow her progress and capture her if possible. They were very effective at the first task, stalling her for almost an hour as they pursued her around the outer edges of the city, but failed at the second after she finally slipped away while in the eastern slum district.

Another thirty minutes passed as she made her way to the castle, deftly avoiding the groups of soldiers and guards searching for her. When Sarah entered the throne room, it was deserted. She hadn't expected the Goblin King to let her find him so easily. Her blood hummed in anticipation. The adrenaline was pumping into her muscles as her body prepared for the most challenging and intense part of the game.

There was no need to rush. Sarah had plenty of time and she knew where he would be. Her quarry was within reach and Sarah had no intentions of losing.

* * *

A wall of stone slammed down behind her as Sarah entered what she called the Escher Room, the place of her final confrontation with the Goblin King the last time. They were both sealed in, it was apparent that Jareth didn't want her escaping. It was obvious that he expected to win, that the baffling rules of reality of the room would confuse her and cause her to lose. But by doing this Jareth had trapped himself in as well. This was it, the big climax of the story.

_**You break my heart  
And set me on fire  
You're louder than love **_

_**You're coming down like an angel with out wings  
And torn me up with a silver edge blade  
And everywhere I turn  
I see your face**_

The change was gradual. The moment he heard the door slam behind Sarah, Jareth scented victory. She had less than an hour left to win and there was no way that she had the skill to traverse the different planes of the room to successfully be able to follow him. He would lead Sarah on a merry chase and then claim his prize once her time ran out.

But as the sound of her footsteps grew slowly closer, doubt began to creep into his mind. Then to the Goblin King's absolute shock he saw Sarah stride to the top of a staircase and nonchalantly plant walk onto the wall before her.

_How the hell did she do that?_ Jareth thought, _it shouldn't be possible for her to change her angle of orientation to the ground without falling down. A mere mortal does not possess the advanced way of thinking required to be able to comprehend the twisted laws of reality of this room. _

In light of this newest development, suddenly Jareth wasn't so sure about the assumed outcome of their wager. Doubt shifted to fear as Sarah gained on him rapidly.

_**And everywhere I go  
I fear you  
And everytime I run, I see your face  
With despair**_

He was running out of options. By sealing the room, Jareth had prevented either him or Sarah from being able to leave the Escher Room until either she ran out of time or she won. Jareth had doomed himself by underestimating Sarah once more and closing off any possible chance of escape from this room.

The distance between him and Sarah was quickly closing. By now the Goblin King was full out running, running from the dark intent he could feel coming off of Sarah in waves. He was running for his very life he feared. There was no escape and he was running out of space to run. Jareth knew the outlay of the room pretty well and knew that he would be cornered very soon if he couldn't lose his pursuer. Sarah was so close, it was only a matter of minutes until she caught up with him.

Sarah grinned ferally with a hungry fire dancing in her darkened eyes.

_**You break my heart  
And set me on fire  
You're louder than love**_

_**You break my heart  
And set me on fire  
You're louder than love**_

Jareth had no power over her so he couldn't use magic to fight back against her. She knew from Sir Didymus that one could only be in their true form in the Escher Room meaning that the Goblin King couldn't turn into an owl to fly across the room to get away from her. Trying to use physical force to overpower her would have been useless, Sarah could overpower a person taller than her and twice as heavy as she was in three seconds.

He couldn't use his magic against her, he couldn't turn into an owl, he couldn't even fight back using just the physical power in his body. All that the Goblin King could do was run.

Jareth rounded a corner, reached the end of the path and flipped onto the stairs on the underside of the path and kept running. Sarah was only feet behind him, her soft footfalls masking the speed at which she chasing her prey.

The staircase ended in a T-intersection. Jareth feinted left but swung right at the last possible second. Sarah lost ten seconds aborting her turn onto the left path then heading down the right one after the racing Goblin King. Her blood was thrumming from the chase and her perception narrowed onto the fleeing back of the Goblin King just a few tantalizing feet in front of her.

Jareth rounded another corner and a doorway loomed ahead. He sprinted towards it. He knew that occasionally the doorways in the Escher Room would transport someone to another location if they passed through it. The Goblin King was hoping that was going to happen. The current path he was on ended at the doorway, this was his last chance, he had nowhere else to go.

_**I speed the pace ... still you're one foot from my back  
You still my breath as I reach out for a grasp  
You've got me cornered... there's nowhere to escape**_

The Goblin King passed through the curtain of shadow that hid what was behind the doorway. Jareth stopped dead in his tracks. The doorway had opened up into a small, square room with no other exits but the way he had just entered.

Jareth's shoulders sagged in defeat as Sarah blocked blocked the only way out. After the long chase, the challenging hunt, Sarah had finally cornered her prey. It was time to go in for the kill.

_**And everywhere I go  
I fear you  
And everytime I run, I see your face  
With despair**_

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Sarah began.

Dread filled the Goblin King. If she finished the passage that she had used to defeat him last time, she would end him. The first time she had used it Sarah had won her brother's freedom and assured their safe return home. This time if Sarah repeated the spell, she would kill him.

"Sarah wait," Jareth tried to reason with her, "there is no need for this. If you stop I will give you your dreams and allow you access to the Labyrinth whenever you choose, no strings attached."

"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to claim what is my due," she continued with a smirk as she stalked towards him, Jareth taking a step back for every step she took forward.

Jareth's back hit the wall. Sarah seemed to loom over him, the darkness that he had earlier felt from her multiplying tenfold.

"Sarah stop!" Jareth weakly commanded, "look what I'm offering you, your dreams and a home in the Labyrinth. Do you really hate me so much that you would do this to me? Do you really want my death so much?"

"For my will is stronger than yours and my kingdom is far greater, "Sarah kept going, ignoring the Goblin King's attempts to appeal to her.

She paused for a moment to savor the taste of victory.

Her eyes glinted darkly and she leaned in close to whisper, "who ever said that I wanted you dead? You are of no use to me that way."

Jareth gasped as he realized what Sarah was going to do. He opened his mouth but the words never came out, Sarah beat him to it.

"I claim power over you."

_**You break my heart  
And set me on fire  
You're louder than love**_

_**You break my heart  
And set me on fire  
You're louder than love**_

* * *

The moment Sarah declared her prize, she placed her hand over Jareth's heart. She felt the Goblin King's power flow out of him, up her arm and into her body as Jareth let out a pained shriek. As the transfer continued, everything that was the Goblin King's became hers: his power, his kingdom, his throne, even his free will. By the time it was over, Jareth was no longer the Goblin King and was now the new Queen's slave.

The Goblin Queen let out a triumphant laugh. She had won! She had everything, the power, the Labyrinth and the now ex-Goblin King.

Her newly gained magic rippled around her. Sarah's jeans and worn sneakers vanished and were replaced with skin tight black leather pants and black knee-high boots with four inch spiked heels. The blue sleeveless V-neck shirt she had been wearing was replaced with a loose dark purple silk shirt with a gaping front that was covered by a form-fitting, heavily embroidered, studded black leather bodice. A cape made of raven feathers grew down her back, shiny tarnished silver shoulder pads ending in deadly sharp points forming over it.

Sarah's low ponytail was swept up into a wild, messy half-twist and dark blue-purple facial markings edged in black above her eyes, looking like up swept raven wings.

The transformation now complete, the Goblin Queen regarded the huddled form below her with glittering dark green eyes. Her velvet gloved hand reached down to grasp her slave by the chin and forced him to look up at her.

The look of utter despair on his face made her expression soften slightly.

"Shhh, no worries now," Sarah reassured, "you will find that I am not by nature a cruel master. As long as you please me you will discover that being my slave can be a very rewarding existence."

She gave Jareth a moment to recover.

"You will love me, fear me, and do what I say," Sarah commanded, "now get up."

Warily Jareth climbed to his feet, distrust radiating off of him. During the transfer of power, the fine clothing that Jareth had been wearing faded out of existence, to be replaced by a pair of soft cotton tan pants. Bare-chested and barefoot, he stood before her as Sarah appreciatively examined her slave.

_Oh yes, very nice,_ she thought.

Without warning she pinned him to the wall. Jareth involuntarily flinched and the Queen's mouth descended upon his, devouring his lips in a hungry, dominating kiss. He let out a whimper as she tangled her hand in his wild mane of blond hair and forced his head back. Sarah trailed kisses down his throat, grinning the whole time.

The moment she felt the last of his resistance crumble, she pulled back. Jareth was both relieved and disappointed. Both of their eyes were dark with lust but it was Jareth, not Sarah, who was panting heavily from the kiss.

"You pretty thing," the Goblin Queen murmured, "as you can see, pleasing me can be very rewarding indeed. But disobey me and you will find out just how cruel I can be."

Jareth shuddered, his active mind already at work imagining the kind of tortures she could inflict on him should he disappoint her.

"You were right about one thing, we are well matched you and I," Sarah reminisced, "we both have the capacity for great cruelty and generosity. It is in our blood, in our souls. But you shall never have the chance to be cruel again, my slave. Only I have that privilege now."

"You mean to break me," Jareth accused.

"You are strong of will, you wouldn't break easily. But I don't want that. There is no fun in owning a broken slave," Sarah replied, "I love your fire, but that indomitable arrogance of yours will have to go. I mean to break your pride, not your spirit. And I can assure you Jareth, you will love every minute of it."

"Oh?" Jareth asked in spite of his trepidation.

Sarah smirked at him, "are you challenging me slave?"

"Am I?" Jareth retorted.

"Sounds like you are," Sarah replied.

"I guess that I am," Jareth admitted.

"That won't do at all," Sarah shook her head, "you will have to be punished for your insolence slave."

The Goblin Queen summoned a crystal to her hand and threw at Jareth. It exploded in his face and the spell that it contained knocked him out.

* * *

When he awoke, Jareth was on his bed. His jaws were aching from the ball gag that was shoved in his mouth and he let out a strangled gurgle. He tried moving and found that his hands and feet were locked in strong manacles with chains that were attached to the four posts of his bed. He was also naked he noticed.

"I see you are awake slave and are aware of your position," Sarah spoke as she sat on the bed, "make no mistake, I will have no mercy on you tonight. You can't move or speak, I can do anything I want to you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Jareth groaned at the images that he statement conjured in his head.

"I knew it," Sarah crowed admiring the stiffening cock in front of her, "the idea of being dominated by me makes you hot. You want me to hurt you, make you beg, make you bleed. What perverted little slave you are Jareth. Perhaps breaking that pride of yours will be easier than I thought."

_I could get used to being Sarah's slave if every night is going to be like this one promises to be,_ Jareth thought as she stroked his dick and played lightly with his balls.

Before the night was through Sarah intended to make him beg. And so he did, loudly and with much gusto as she rode him to oblivion hours later.

As they drifted off to sleep, a thought ran through both of their heads, _ it's only forever, not long at all. _

And so the Goblin King was defeated and reign of the Dark Queenbegan.

Long live the Queen.

The end.

* * *

Yes, that was my reply to the Evil!Sarah challenge that was posted on one of the forums long ago. Hope you enjoyed it.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are not, they are just bad taste. If you didn't like it, then don't bother to read the story.


End file.
